1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to illegal access discriminating apparatus and method for discriminating an illegal access of an attacker to a service providing system. More particularly, the invention relates to illegal access discriminating apparatus and method for discriminating an illegal access of an attacker when an authentication is requested to a service providing system by combining organic information such as fingerprint, iris, or the like to ID information.
2. Description of the Related Arts
At present, an infrastructure of a communication line is being established, information equipment such as computers or the like are mutually connected through the communication line, and the user can use various services from a remote place. In such a service providing system, when the system is used, whether the user is a legal user or not is confirmed by using a password. In recent years, a technique to confirm the user himself by using organic information such as fingerprint, iris, or the like is being established and it is considered to apply a collation of those organic information to the confirmation of the user himself.
In such a service providing system, however, there is a possibility such that a person with an evil intention except for the legal users can illegally easily attack to various information equipment from a remote place. For example, since a program to automatically find out a password by the own computer from a remote place can be formed, an environment where the criminal can easily commit a crime is being constructed. Therefore, to confirm the user himself in response to an authentication demand to use the system, a security is raised by combining organic information such as fingerprint, iris, or the like to an ID code. However, there is a possibility such that if the organic information of the legal user can be illegally obtained, the equipment of the user is attached by a method such that the organic information is continuously inputted while changing the ID code. It is, therefore, necessary more and more to construct a system which is conscious of an attack from a criminal even if the organic information is used for personal authentication.